


prompts + interpretations

by maybenever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mamamoo, Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybenever/pseuds/maybenever
Summary: whenever i come up with a prompt or find one that is interesting, i write it down here with some interpretations from certain fandoms and original characters.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	prompts + interpretations

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first work so please enjoy! if you find any errors, please help me out and please leave a comment or kudos, it really helps out!

**_But they don't need to love you. What they've given you is enough._ **

**drarry:**

Your eyes follow his every movement, follow him every breath he takes. It's pathetic, isn't it? He hates everything you are, everything you stand for. He looks at you with disgust, with contempt. But you live for it, don't you? You live for every sneer he bothers to send your way, for every glare he gives you. And well, it's better than nothing, you tell yourself. _He didn't need to love you. This was enough._

**moonsun** **:**

You watch her eyes, her big brown eyes, as she blushes and swats you in the arm. You can't help but feel giddy that you caused that smile she's hiding. You can't help but long for a day where she wouldn't have to hide that smile, where she would laugh and smile freely around you. You can't help but long for a day where she would touch you, kiss you, hold your hand. You lay your head on her shoulder, your heart throbbing, longing for more. But you could live with this. You could ignore your heart's plea and be content with what you had. _She didn't need to love you. What she's given you was enough._

** hwabyul ** ** : **

You look into her eyes as she tells you about _her_ _._

The girl she's always talking about. The one with the light skin and the big eyes. The one with the silky hair and the thin thighs. And you'll never be like her, you know. Not with your auburn skin and beady eyes. Not with your short hair and your thick thighs. No, you'll never be the one she longs for. But it doesn't hurt anyone but you to pretend, when she's looking at you, that you are.

You look into her eyes as she tells you about her.

Her soft voice mimicking her partner's, her mirthless laughter as she recounts the events of today. The way her nose scrunches up when she laughs, the way her smile lights up the room. How her laughter comes wheezing out of her, as if she can't keep it in, as if it's too much.

You look into her eyes as she tells you about her.

It hurts to think she will never love you the way she does _her_. It hurts to think she never thinks of you when you leave. But you're content like this, you tell yourself. And everything's okay as long as the light in her eyes never fade.

You look into her eyes as she tells you about her. And you think, maybe, it doesn't hurt so much.

And well, _she doesn't need to love you. What she's given you is enough._

** she had a boyfriend (wlw): **

She had a _boy_ friend. 

You were her best friend, and wow, what a _good_ friend you were. She knew you liked girls, she was okay with it. _J_ _ust don't fall for me,_ she had winked, when you told her, and that was the only promise you'd ever broken. But she had a boyfriend. She had a lover. She had a _man_ _._ You knew she was straight, of course you did, but you just couldn't keep yourself from _hoping,_ that one day, maybe one day, she would tell you she wasn't. But your heart would not listen to your mind and would only tug and tug until you couldn't take it anymore. 

She had a _boy_ friend. 

It broke your heart when she told you. Still. you put on a big smile, tackled her, and ruffled her hair until she couldn't stop laughing. You had teased her all night, telling her she was a grown-up now, that she was no longer your baby. You had joked about her cheating on you, had put your hand above your throbbing heart and congratulated her. But you couldn't help but feeling like something was missing.

She had a _boy_ friend. 

But, as you watched them, over lunch, you were coming to accept that this was how it was, and how it would always be. You smiled to yourself, a sad smile, and pretended your heart wasn't shattering into pieces.

She had a _boy_ friend. 

But, you thought, _she didn't need to love you. this was enough._

** a match made in heaven (wlw):  **

_They were a match made in heaven._

Rich, aristocratic, authoritative, kind, and wanting heirs. Yes, he really was perfect for her, you could see it. They complemented each other in ways that you never could. She was elegant, poised, calm. He was graceful, attentive, patient.

_They were a match made in heaven._

You knew you could never be with her, much less marry her. But, as you kissed her in the moonlight, you thought to yourself, _enjoy it while it lasts_ _._

_But you were a match made in hell._

But, well, you both had duties, and they were the same, weren't they? Marry rich, produce heirs, accompany your husband. _She didn't need to love you_ for you to do this, you thought. These furtive glances, these stolen kisses, these secret nights, _were enough._

**friends with benefits (mlm):**

As he bit down on your neck, all you could think of was his skin on your skin, his hot breath mixing with yours. His touch burned, his wandering fingers catching the waistband of your boxers, sliding them down. There were no words exchanged, there was nothing to say. You both knew this would be forgotten in the morning, that whatever wasn't done in the light of day was nothing more than recreational and should never be mentioned. Your breath was getting heavier as he grinded against you, and yet you could only want more. You didn't want to pretend nothing had happened in the morning. You didn't want to go back to teasing, glaring, and awkward friendly shoves. But you knew it was purely physical to him, and you would never voice these thoughts. Nothing good would ever come from them. No, you would just continue like this until it died out, and pretend everything was fine. After all, _h_ _e doesn't need to love you. What he's given you is enough._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments, they make my day. if you've noticed any mistakes, please point them out to me and i will fix them. thank you and see you later!
> 
> \- maybenever


End file.
